epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alanomaly/Alanomaly Rap Battles Off-Season - The Grinch vs Cthulhu
I didn't sign up for the Christmas Wiki thingy, but I made an off-season Christmas battle for the hell of it. This matchup was made through SANT's top blog generator a while back when I got "The Grinch vs Cthulhu ERBoVG by Alanomaly" and decided to make it a Christms battle. So ye. The Dr. Suess character who stole Christmas and even went after the Cat in the Hat, goes against the Lovecraft dark lord, Cthulhu, in a Christmas battle of... um... green antagonistic creatures of literature? I guess? Let's just do this. Also, this is only off-season so I could release it on time. If I were good at timing, I would've done it as a normal battle, but y'know. Lyrics ALANOMALY RAP BATTLES VS BEGIN! The Grinch I'm a mean one, and about to geat meaner on ZONE-Tan's piece of Lovecraft. Turn this horror Davy Jones into a scrawny Skellington, call him Jack. A lightbulb shines bright above my head as I give a Grinchy smile, While your light's gone out, I'll take you to my shop to fix you for a while. Why was I sent here to fight a Vilgax who got controlled by a raccoon? It's quite a Weird Tale, I must say, wouldn't you agree, Cthulhu? You're sure to get stuck once or twice, cause I spit sick Cold coal, because with this hat and shirt, I rhyme just like St. Nick! Cthulhu Your heart can grow three sizes, if only your brain could do the same. Anyone who dares step to the Dark Lord Cthulhu is clearly insane. I'm a cosmic deity, my level's as high as my number of tentacles, You're a puny monkey Who scares little children with ornament testicles. I'm an Elder God! My days are spent hanging with Alduin in Sovngarde, After seeing Jim Carrey pull you off, all mouths of those watching were left ajar! The Whos all call you Hastur, you're as unspeakable as my half-brother, Just like the narrator, I would prefer a seasick crocodile or alligator! The Grinch I can steal a win in this battle the same way I stole Christmas, I Mask myself as well as any Kriss Kringle, you can call me Ipkiss! I'm the Queen's favorite, your time is dragon on far too long, When I feel like boring all the Whos, let me give you a Call! You're a Squidward, too mediocre to be a Grinch level of smug! You're nonsense, I want nothing to do with you, call me a Scrooge! Ebenezer Scrooge Bah, humbug! Cthulhu Christmas spirit is in short supply on top of your Mountain of Madness, You stink, stank, stunk your verses, I'll chim-chiminey your fatness. Cindy Lou Who needs a new doll, Cindy Lou Who does Who call? I'll stuff a Grinch for her stocking, get a gift from the Dark Lord of All! When Christmas Day came to Whoville, all the children frowned grimly Because the Grinch came down to Little Cindy Lou's chimney! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! ALANOMALY RAP BATTLES Poll Who Won? The Grinch Cthulhu Category:Blog posts